That Time
by okh-eshivar
Summary: Song: That Time by Regina Spektor Nanao and Rangiku have some fun with an Elvis song with some incredibly odd results. Features Hitsugaya in Chappie 2 and SMA have some trouble getting a million dollar shot of Nanao, even when it's right in front of them
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: Hey everybody! It's been a while since I posted anything, so… This fic is dedicated to my favorite yuri pairing of all time: Nanao and Rangiku of Bleach! The song is "That Time" by Regina Spektor (the best singer ever) and some of the events are inspired by a story in Strangers in Paradise. It's gonna be the first Nanao chan multi-fic songfiction! Yay!! Please enjoy! BTW: This fic takes place in the real world (don't ask what the SMA is doing in the real world, just kind of…flow with it, okay? Please please please review!!

_Hey remember that time when I found a human tooth_

_Down on Delancy_

_Hey remember that time when we decided to kiss anyone _

_Except the mouth_

Nanao drew her legs up to rest on the low rise table in front of her as she arched her back into a strong stretch. The busty blonde giggled girlishly and took the nation as an opportunity to tickle the slightly exposed abdomen of the cat-like woman next to her. The raven haired girl released a sudden squeak and came dangerously close to flinging the opened container of peanut butter in her hand across the room, the unexpected contact catching her off guard. Rangiku grinned fox-like, watching as Nanao's body curled into a ball within a spilt-second of her touch as she continued her assault. "Ah! Rang- Rangiku, st- stop- stop it!"

_Hey remember that time when my favorite colors was _

_Pink and green_

_Hey remember that month when I only ate _

_Boxes of tangerines_

_So cheap and juicy!_

In a vain attempt to fend off the offending persons, Nanao grabbed a pillow and flung it into Rangiku's general direction. It's plush surface managed to meet her in a direct smack square in the face. Rangiku laughed heartily and took the hint, working her way to her feet then falling back onto the couch a safe distance distance away from the still gasping Nanao. She sat up, forcing her torso erect long enough to snatch a single slice of the half-eaten pizza residing in the middle of the table.

"Hey Nanao?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember Elvis Presley? The singer?" Nanao stole the pillow back from Rangiku and hugged it to her body.

"Of course I do. Everyone does, even people who were dead long before his time."

"Know the song "Love Me Tender?"

"Mm-Hm."

"I loved that song…"

"Me too."

"Really?" Nanao glanced at the woman.

"Why so surprised?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You just come across as a 'It's Gonna Be Alright, Mama' type of girl"

"That's a decent song, too. I liked the original better, though. Arthur Crudup was more soulful than Elvis." Rangiku raised her soda into the air neutrally.

"Amen and Halleujah to that, sister."

_Hey remember that time when I would only read _

_Shakespeare_

_Hey remember that other time when I would only read _

_The backs of cereal boxes_

"Come on, Rangiku! Unlock the door!"

"I'll let you back in the house when you the song!" Rangiku giggled slyly through the door. Oh how she loved exploiting Nanao how everything she made the mistake of telling her.

"I don't remember the words!" she answered, trying the doorknob once more.

"You're the one who said you knew the song! C'mon, you only have one more chorus."

"Can I at least have my jeans back?"

"Elvis didn't wear jeans!"

"Yes he did!"

"One more chorus!"

She sighed defeatedly and leaned against the closed door, and sang quietly. "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill for my darling, I love you and always will…

"I can't heeeear you!" Rangiku teased. Nanao threw her arms dramatically into the air and sang at the top of her lungs. She just didn't care anymore. It was freezing and dark and she didn't have pants on (in fact she didn't even remember when she had taken them off) and evidently the only way that Rangiku was going to let her back inside. Oh, when she gets her hands on her…

"LOVE ME TENDER LOVE ME LOVE TELL ME YOU ARE MINE! FOR IF'S THERE THAT I BELONG, TILL THE END OF TIME!"

Rangiku unlatched the lock and clapped, whistling and wooting. "Encore! Encore!"

Nanao slammed her hand down on the door and leered at Rangiku. "No encore! I'm going to _kill _you!" Rangiku let out a quiet 'eep' before scrambling back into the house and nearly tripping over an empty pizza box. Nanao grabbed a not-so-soft pillow off the couch and chased her friend around the house.

"**COME BACK HERE!!"**

"EEEEEK! 911!! 912!! 913!!"

"**DON'T MAKE THIS ANY HARD THAN IT IS!"**

_Hey remember that time I tried to save the pigeon _

_With a broken wing?_

_A street cat got 'em by morning and I had to bury pieces of it's body_

_In the building's playground_

…_I thought I was gonna ssssick_

End Note: Comment!! See you in the next chappie, featuring the witnessing of the SMA…witnessing the sing of a half-naked slightly drunk Nanao! Featuring Hitsugaya as well^^

Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Hitsugaya sat up in his bed, an incredibly frustrated glare clearly engraved in his features. What the hell was that woman doing?! She was always up late into the night and was occasionally noisy, but this was utterly ridiculous. Didn't she have enough sense to realize that _normal_ people were trying to sleep?! He took a moment to analyze the voice and both realization and confusion found him. "

"Wait, that doesn't sound like Matsumoto…but it's definitely coming from her house…"

He stood up and walked across his room to peer out the window. What he saw made him question the very existence of logic itself in this god-forsaken place.

I thought I was gonna be sick

_Hey remember that time when I would only smoke Parliments?_

_Hey remember that time when I would only smoke Camels?_

_Hey remember that time when I would only smoke Marbilos?_

One house over resided the Shinigami Men's Association, gathered for their once a week meeting.

"Attention!" boomed Iba. "Tonight we are gathered to—" He was cut off rudely by Shuuhei, who was staring out the floor's only window and nearly screaming with laughter.

"Shuuhei! What the hell are you laughing about?" the SMA president scowled angrily.

"S-Sorry Tai-Taishou B-but y-y-you gotta see this!" He pointed out the window frantically.

Ida growled with frustration. "Vice-Chairman!"

"Yes, sir!" the blonde man to his left replied.

"Go and see what the hell his problem is."

"Yes, Sir!" He took the few strides it called for to reach the window and almost immediately his glasses cracked and his jaw hit the floor.

"Well, what is it, you fool?!" Iba snarled impatiently.

"U-Um…It seems to be Ise-fukutaichou…"

"Ise? What the fuck is that uptight bitch up to?"

"W-Well, sir…she appears to be…s-singing an Elvis Presley song…" the man was clearly having difficulty putting his words together in a coherent sentence.

"What?" the room's occupants quarreled in perfect synchronization.

"…on Rangiku-san's porch…"

"What?"

"…at the top of her lungs…"

"What?!"

"And sir…she…um…she appears to be in her…uhh…"

"What?! Spit it out already! Don't leave us hangin'!" Oomeada bit.

"Her…_**underwear, **_sir."

"_**WHAAAAAT!!??"**_

Hey remember that time when I was broke?

_I didn't care I just bummed from my friends_

_Bum bum-bum bum bum bum_

_Bum bum-bum bum bum…_

A/N: Next chappie coming soon! Please comment and fav!


End file.
